Phan Oneshots
by deathcausesindigestion
Summary: A selection of shorts, about whatever you want! Rated for later chapters, just in case;)
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Hello!

I'm writing some new fics. Any ships?

This fic is for Phan, but im going to be doing some drarry stuff too. I'll reply if I can xXx

-deathcausesindigestion


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Guest

Dan was not ready for work. He was meant to be leaving in ten minutes, and he was just getting up. He wandered lazily over to his wardrobe looking for a button up and some black jeans. He grabbed the first ones that he found and got dressed, taking his time to do up each and every button. Dan considered leaving it untucked, but tucked it in anyway. He pulled out a comb and just about managed to tidy his hair. He dragged his feet as he walked to the door, grabbing his phone and a pair of headphones on the way. If he skipped breakfast he didn't have to brush his teeth, right?  
He left the apartment, shuffling through his songs until something good came on. He hummed along to Mona Lisa as he sauntered down the stairs. You may have guessed that Dan did not want to go to work. You aren't exactly wrong. There wasn't anything Dan particularly disliked about his job, being a clerk in a jewellery store was always interesting at least. But now that it was Valentine's season, couples came storming in every other minute. He didn't want a reminder of his break up up with Matt. It was hard enough already, they had only split from a six year relationship last month and Matt had already moved on. He swallowed his thoughts and kept walking.

Dan found himself at the end of his song and in front of the store. He checked his watch, only five minutes late. The earliest this week. It was Tuesday though. Dan snuck in through the side door, hoping it wasn't Charles on the counter. It wasn't. Ella was dealing with a particularly angry customer who wanted a refund.  
"I'm sorry sir, we don't provide refunds for purchases after 20 days."  
"Well that's not my fault! I want my money!"  
Ella was nearly in tears when Dan came over.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"W-what?" He spluttered, going quite red, "This is ridiculous, let me speak to your manager."  
Dan went through to the back, hoping that Jamie wasn't on the phone, he wanted this particular client gone as soon as possible.  
"Jamie? You there?"  
"Yes Dan, what is it?"  
Jamie was sitting in his office, surrounded by mess. Dan wasn't sure Jamie's office had ever been tidy, but today was particularly bad  
"There's a customer who wants to see you."  
"I'm just coming."  
He sighed and stood up. Jamie made no secret of hating his job. Dan led him through and he explained the same thing to the customer that Ella had just said. The customer stormed out, his necklace left on the counter. Dan tossed it into lost property. He could come back and get it if he wanted it. The shop was quiet for a few minutes, Ella recovered quickly and went back to restocking the shelves. A young man walked in, pursued by a repulsive woman who Dan assumed was his mother. She was muttering something about an engagement and was not happy about it. The man came over to the counter, addressing Dan with piercing blue eyes, slightly obscured by his dark hair.  
"Hi. Do you have any ideas for wedding gifts? My sister's getting married next week."  
"Sure!"  
Dan went through the normal questions, trying not to notice how the boy was studying him, nor how attractive he was. Eventually, he decided on a pair of earrings, and Dan wrapped them in some paper, making sure not to crease the corners.  
"Would you like a message?"  
"Oh, yeah can I get: From Mum and Phil."  
"Ok,"  
Dan scribbled it down and the boy (Phil, he assumed) paid by card and took the box. Dan noticed that his nails were painted a light blue on one hand.  
"Thanks..." Phil checked his name tag, "Daniel."  
"We hope to see you again soon,"  
Phil tucked his painted hand in his pocket on the way out, his mother ranting about something unrelated. Once he disappeared from sight, Ella came over, grinning from ear to ear.  
"He was totally checking you out," she put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.  
"Really?" Dan knew that Ella could be extremely optimistic at times. She had thought that Matt would stay with Dan forever at least, but the signs were there, "He's cute,"  
"I know! Did you see his eyes?" Ella was gushing, but her eyes were lighting up at the prospect of a new love interest for Dan.  
"Calm down Ella, Jamie's still on shift,"  
Ella giggled and playfully hit Dan. She had been dating Jamie for longer than he could remember. Just another happily in love couple. Just another thing Dan didn't have any more.

Phil had come in twice in the rest of the week, never once buying anything, just eyeing Dan from a corner. He always hung around the engagement rings, the closest counter to the door. This was the third time, and Dan was tired of Ella's taunting. He half-wanted to go up to him himself. Dan watched out of the corner of his eye as he studied the same ring that he'd been looking at for the past ten minutes. He didn't expect Charles to wander over and start flirting. Dan didn't catch much of the conversation, but Phil was obviously not interested. Charles carried on anyway, compliments dripping off of his tongue. Phil excused himself and came over to the table, the previously purchased earrings in hand, leaving Charles gobsmacked in the corner. He admired about their quality rather loudly, covering up how he was sliding a piece of paper over to Dan.  
He abruptly left, not looking behind him as he went. Dan unfolded the paper. It was a phone number. He shoved it in his jean pocket, enjoying seeing Charles in a sulk. He came over and patted him on back.  
"I guess he's just not into you Charlie. I can't see why though."  
Dan was walking in dangerous territory, Charles would likely report him to keep his pride intact. Jamie didn't like Charles much, but he couldn't afford to lose any business.  
"How often does he come?" Charles was shorter than Dan, but twice as muscular, and would beat him in a fight with a blindfold on, "He's mine, Dan, mine."  
"I'll let him know that if he comes again."  
"Answer my question you little rat."  
Dan had overstepped. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.  
"That's the fourth time he's come this week, but I can't promise he'll return."  
"Thanks," He spat the word out, like it left a foul taste in his mouth.  
"Anytime." Dan said it through gritted teeth. It was the end of his shift on a Friday. Dan had the weekend off, although the store was open on Saturday. He hoped Phil didn't come in, Charles was very aggressive when it came to flirting. He walked home, Planetary (GO!) filling his ears. Fingers fiddling with the piece of paper in his pocket.

Dan sat in bed, deciding whether or not to text Phil. It would be worth it at least to spite Charles, and Phil was cute. He wrote out his message, 'Hi Phil, it's me Dan, How are you?', and closed his eyes as he pressed send. Phil's replied instantly: 'Good. You?'  
Dan wrote a few versions of his response, ending up with: 'Okay. Are you free tonight?'. He regretted it as soon as he sent it, Phil probably wanted to take it slow. Dan needn't have worried. 'Sure! If u send me your address I'll pick u up at 7. I hope you like Italian!' Dan sent over the address for his apartment block and turned off his phone. He had an hour to get ready. Not nearly enough time. He rifled through his wardrobe and managed to find a tuxedo from some old college party. He squeezed into it and started working on his hair. It was greasy and horrid. Dan had to undress and take a shower, only to get ready again. He gelled the back of his hair down, and combed through the front. After that hell was over, he picked out some hoop earrings which were small enough to not freak Phil out and sat on the bed exhausted. He checked his watch, 6.30. He had plenty of time.

Dan hurried down the stairs, avoiding any mirrors. He had fallen asleep in the few minutes he was waiting. Somehow, he ended up there before Phil. He checked his phone to make sure that Phil hadn't ditched him. No new texts. Dan put his phone down. There was no point in checking. It would just make him even more nervous. He was quite excited for this date after all. Dan didn't want to admit it, but this was about much more than just annoying Charles. It was a new chance for Dan, someone new who would make him feel better than Matt ever did. Someone who would want him for who he was, not who he would become. Dan spotted Phil from across the room, he was waiting nervously by the door. He looked stunning, his hair in a quiff, wearing a traditional suit and black tie. Dan got up and crossed the room, trying not to draw attention to himself. He tapped Phil's shoulder and he turned around.  
"Oh, hello Daniel!" Phil beamed at him, eyes twinkling.  
Dan blushed, "Hi. By the way, Dan's fine too." Phil reached out to shake his hand, and Dan took it. It was warm and soft and friendly. The opposite of Matt's in every way.  
"I've got an uber waiting outside, would you accompany me Dan?"  
"Of course."  
They walked side by side, careful not to brush shoulders as they walked. There were a few cars s waiting outside, including a plush black Range Rover. Dan headed over to a smaller Audi, but Phil directed him back over to the larger car. He held the door open for Dan, who enjoyed being in a car that could accommodate his long limbs. Phil sat beside him, buckling himself in and shutting the door. He looked over to Dan, who was still struggling with the seatbelt. He offered Phil a small smile as he fumbled around with the strap. Phil raised an eyebrow and Dan shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't often in a car. Phil leaned over Dan to help, their bodies dangerously close. Dan pressed himself against the seat, but their chests still connected, leaving a warmth were Dan didn't know he was cold. Phil managed to clip Dan in quite quickly, resuming his position on the seat beside him. They sat in silence for some time, listening to the pop playing from their driver's speakers. Dan felt his heart pumping in his chest, why couldn't he just start a conversation?  
"I'm sorry about Charles,"  
"Who?"  
"You, know. The guy who came up to you in Jamie's."  
"Oh! It's not your fault," Phil scratched his nose, revealing lavender nails, "It's mine really, I shouldn't have been coming so often."  
"Charles is very entitled, he's a pain in the neck to everyone at the store."  
Phil chuckled, leaving a nice, warm feeling in Dan's chest and a light flush on his cheeks. The car came to a stop, dropping them off at a posh Italian restaurant. Phil got out first, holding the door open for Dan. He blushed and stepped onto the pavement. After a quick exchange between the driver and Phil, the car left, leaving the two of them illuminated by a street lamp.  
"Shall we go inside?"

The restaurant was very brightly lit, smells of herbs wafted through from the kitchen, and all the tables were full. A waiter came over, obviously glad to see Phil.  
"Hello Philip! How lovely to see you."  
"Hello David, this is Dan."  
David smiled at Dan in a much less sincere way than he did at Phil.  
"Your table is in the back left."  
"Thank you,"  
The pair made their way over to the table, avoiding the many couples who were obviously not here for food. They sat down and began to leaf through the menus, quickly deciding to share a pizza. Dan's knees kept brushing against Phil's despite his attempts to stay still. Phil didn't seem to mind, ordering for the both of them. David left, leaving them to talk while the food was prepared. Topics quickly changed, eventually settling on Phil's sisters wedding. Lottie was 22, younger than Phil, and was marrying a 24-year old named Sarah. Phil had been kicked out as soon as he came out to his parents and Lottie had decided to move in with him rather than face their wrath. Phil had moved out at 17 and not regretted it in the 9 years since.  
"So, who was the woman who came to buy those earrings with you?"  
Dan had worked out that the unpleasant woman was not his mother. Dan hoped not at least.  
"Do you mean my aunt? She's a bit cold at first but, she's been like a mother to me for these past few years."  
"She must be lovely looking at the way you turned out,"  
Phil blushed, his pale face becoming a delicate pink.  
"So, when's the wedding?"  
Phil went pinker, " Tomorrow."  
"Oh."  
Phil glanced around the room, searching for something. Dan noticed David appearing from the kitchen, pizza in hand. Phil spotted him as he neared the table, greeting him with a wave.  
"Thanks David!"  
The waiter sighed, "Just be careful, ok?"  
Phil pretended not to hear him.  
"So, which half do you want?"

Dan wished that Phil hadn't payed the bill. He had wanted to do something, he hadnt picked the place or called the lift or even given Phil his number. They were leaving, and Dan was desperate.  
"Hey, Phil, could you, um, swing by my place in your way back and, um, paint my nails?"  
"What?"  
"Could you, like, paint my nails? Please?"  
Phil went bright red. Dan noticed that his hands were firmly lodged in his pockets.  
"Uh, sure?"  
They walked back, running as rain started to fall. They were both out of  
breath by the time they reached Dan's apartment block, and soaked to the skin. They hurried up the stairs and collapsed onto Dan's sofa, not worrying about the wet patches they were leaving on the carpet. Dan got out his phone and called Sam, his roommate.  
"Hey Sam?"  
"Yes hon?"  
Phil raised an eyebrow at that, but Dan just laughed.  
"I'm at the apartment with a guy and-"  
"Who? It's not Matt is it? Are you dating them? Can I date them?"  
"Phil, no, no, no. As I was saying, I'm here with Phil and he was going to paint my nails. Where are your polishes?"  
"Oh. It's like that, is it? You're replacing me."  
Dan laughed again.  
"I'll go through all your stuff to find them, or you can tell me."  
Sam sighed loudly, "Bottom drawer of my bedside cabinet, next to the condoms."  
"Thanks Sam! Have a good time at drag con!"  
Dan hung up. He had known dan forever, and he used to paint his nails for him. As he became a more popular drag queen, he was in the apartment less and less. Dan hadn't seen him since he broke up with Matt, but Sam had always hated him with a seething passion. It was good to talk to him. He turned back to Phil, who had draped himself over the cushions.  
"Do you want to help me find them?"  
"Sure,"  
Phil got up, clothes sticking to his skin. Dan noticed that his were doing the same. They rummaged through the drawers, eventually finding a few polishes, including a pastel yellow.  
They decided on that one, and Phil got to work, smoothly coating each nail. He applied a glittery top coat, and sat back, admiring his art. Dan shook his hands until it was dry and then admired them himself. Phil was good, not as good as Sam, but pretty good.  
"So, Dan,"  
Dan looked up. Phil had worked in silent concentration, not saying a word throughout the process. Dan hadn't noticed it at the time, but the sudden break was a shock.  
"Will you, um, be my plus one to the wedding?"  
"Y-yes!"  
Phil blushed a deep crimson and leaned forward, Dan did the same until their noses were nearly touching.  
"I'll look forward to it,"  
"Me too, Phil, me too,"


End file.
